أَبَدًا
قاموس المعاني أبد أبدأ أبدا أبداء أبدار أبدال معنى أبدأ في معجم المعاني الجامع - معجم عربي عربي أَبدَأ: ( فعل ) أبدأَ / أبدأَ في يُبدئ ، إبْداءً ، فهو مُبدِئ ، والمفعول مُبدَأ أبدَأ : جاءَ بالبَدِيء ( العجيب ) أبدَأ الصبيُّ : نبتت أسنانه بعد سُقوطها أبدَأ مكانٍ إلى آخر : بَدَأ أبدَأ الشيءَ وأبدَأ بالشيءَ : بدأ وما يُبْدِئ وما يُعيد : ما يَتَكلَّم ببادئة ولا عائِدة : أي لا حيلة له ، أو هَلَكَ أبدأ في الأمر وأعاد : تكلّم فيه مرّة بعد أخرى أبدأ اللهُ الكونَ أوجده ، خلَقه { أَوَلَمْ يَرَوْا كَيْفَ يُبْدِئُ اللهُ الْخَلْقَ ثُمَّ يُعِيدُهُ } بدَأَ: ( فعل ) بدَأَ / بدَأَ بـ يَبدَأ ، بَدْءًا وبَدْأةً وبِدَايةً ، فهو بادِئ ، والمفعول مبدوء - للمتعدِّي بَدَأَتْ سَاعَةُ العَمَلِ : اِنْطَلَقَتْ بَدَأَ العَمَلُ : حَدَثَ ، حَصَلَ بَدَأَ بِالعَمَلِ مُبَكِّراً : أَيْ شَرَعَ فِيهِ قَبْلَ غَيْرِهِ كانَ أوَّلَ مَنْ بَدَأَ القِراءةَ : أوَّلَ مَنْ شَرَعَ يَقْرَأُ بَدَأَ يَكْتُبُ فِي دَفْتَرِهِ : أخَذَ بَدَأ يُنْجِزُ أشْغالَهُ بدَأ اللهُ الخلقَ : أوجدَهم ، خَلَقَهم { وَبَدَأَ خَلْقَ الإِنْسَانِ مِنْ طِينٍ } بَدَأ مِنْ مَكانٍ إلى مَكانٍ : اِنْتَقَلَ بدأ في الأمر وعاد : تكلَّم فيه مرَّة بعد أخْرى بَدَأ البئرَ : احتفرها بَدَأ الشيء وبه : فعله قبل غيره وفضَّله { فَبَدَأَ بِأَوْعِيَتِهِمْ قَبْلَ وِعَاءِ أَخِيهِ } بَدَأ يفعل كذا أخذ وشَرَع كلمات ذات صلة إِبتدأَ أَبدَأ بادأَ بدَأَ تبَدّأ بَدء بَدأة بَديئة بادِئة مَبْدَأ إِبتِداء إِبتِدائيّ إِبتدائيّة بَداء بَداءة بَدائيّ بَدائيّة بَديء بِداية بادِئ بدئيّة مَبْدَأةُ مَبادِئ مَبدَئيّ مَبدئيّة ترجمة و معنى أبدأ في قاموس المعاني. قاموس عربي عربي أبدأ الله الكون: أوجده ، خلَقه :- { أَوَلَمْ يَرَوْا كَيْفَ يُبْدِئُ اللهُ الْخَلْقَ ثُمَّ يُعِيدُهُ }. المعجم: عربي عامة أبدأ في الأمر وأعاد: تكلّم فيه مرّة بعد أخرى ° ما يُبْدِئُ وما يُعيد المعجم: عربي عامة أبدَأ : أبدَأ : جاءَ بالبَدِيء ( العجيب ) . و أبدَأ الصبيُّ : نبتت أسنانه بعد سُقوطها . و أبدَأ مكانٍ إلى آخر : بَدَأ . و أبدَأ الشيءَ وبه : بدأ ويُقال : أبْدَأ في الأمر وأعاد : بدأ وعاد . وما يُبْدِئ وما يُعيد : ما يَتَكلَّم ببادئة ولا عائِدة : أي لا حيلة له ، أو هَلَكَ . المعجم: المعجم الوسيط أَبدَأ : أبدأ - إبداء 1 - أبدأ الله الخلق : خلقهم . 2 - أبدأ : جاء بـ « البديء »، أي البديع . 3 - أبدأ : « هو ما يبدىء وما يعيد » : أي ما يتكلم ببادئة ولا عائدة ، ليس عنده ما يقوله . المعجم: الرائد أبدأَ : أبدأَ / أبدأَ في يُبدئ ، إبْداءً ، فهو مُبدِئ ، والمفعول مُبدَأ :- • أبدأ اللهُ الكونَ أوجده ، خلَقه :- { أَوَلَمْ يَرَوْا كَيْفَ يُبْدِئُ اللهُ الْخَلْقَ ثُمَّ يُعِيدُهُ } . • أبدأ في الأمر وأعاد : تكلّم فيه مرّة بعد أخرى • ما يُبْدِئُ وما يُعيد : لا حِيلَةَ له . المعجم: اللغة العربية المعاصر Arabic Etymology Adverbial accusative of , related to the verb . Adverb # always, forever # never # , not at all, on no account Interjection # never!, not at all!, by no means! ko:أبدا ku:أبدا lt:أبدا mg:أبدا fj:أبدا pl:أبدا Türkçe - İngilizce çevirisi 1. eternity. İngilizce - İngilizce çevirisi 1. timelessness, infinity; time after death. 2. a state of eternal existence believed in some religions to characterize the afterlife time without end a seemingly endless time interval (waiting). 3. (e*ter*ni*tee)n The last two minutes of a football game. 4. cf kappa. 5. Condition which begins at death; immortality. 6. Infinite duration, without beginning in the past or end in the future; also, duration without end in the future; endless time. 7. The period of time that elapses after death. 8. A comparatively long time. 9. A period of time which extends infinitely far into the future. 10. A condition of existence outside our time frame - where the measuring of time and events by the revolution of the earth around the sun is not relevant God Himself is the source and power of life in eternity. Türkçe - Türkçe çevirisi 1. Ebedîlik. Zevalsizlik. Sonu olmamak. (Bak: Beka) Örnek Aklın bir hizmetkârı ve tasvircisi olan "kuvve-i hayâliye"ye denilse ki: Sana bir milyon sene ömür ile saltanat-ı dünya verilecek, fakat âhirde mutlaka hiç olacaksın. Tevehhüm aldatmamak, nefis karışmamak şartıyla "Oh" yerine "Ah" diyecek ve teessüf edecek. Demek, en büyük fâni, en küçük bir âlet ve cihazat-ı insaniyeyi doyuramıyor. İşte bu istidattandır ki, insanın ebede uzanmış emelleri ve kâinatı ihâta etmiş efkârları ve ebedî saadetlerinin envaına yayılmı. 2. sonsuzluk. İngilizce - Arapça çevirisi 1. خلود أبدية سرمدية Türkçe - Yunanca çevirisi 1. αιωνιότητα (aioniotita). İngilizce - Yunanca çevirisi 1. αιωνιότητα (aioniotita). 2. (n) αιωνιότης (aioniotis), αιωνιότητα (aioniotita). Türkçe - İtalyanca çevirisi 1. eternità.